Adventure of A Certain Girl
by Ushikai
Summary: The story is set in an unnamed academy. The students in this academy are super humans with powers that they called "talent". The protagonist Hatsune Miku cannot remember anything, will she find someone in the academy that can helped her recover her memory? (My first Fanfic, Enjoy )
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

" _Hey miss can you help me find my brother?"_

"_where did you saw him last time?"_

" _I don't remember. hehehe"_

"_come on, let's look at the playground"_

"_Okay"_

"ahh! Another weird dream." Who the heck is that? Ah! Forget it! I have many things to do. (when all of a sudden, someone from a distance is screaming at me.)

"hey! you! Over there!"

"me?"

"Yes, you!"

" What do you want from me?"

"Come with us."

"why? (shrugging)"

"STOP ASKING!"

"I don't want to.."

"COME ON!"

The girl ran fast, away from those guys. But it followed her with a car and they caught the girl and tied her so she can't escape

"hey boss, we caught the girl."

"good. Let's do this."

The girl heard the conversation of one of the guys and their boss in their cellphone.

* * *

**Author: Well, this chapter is too short. I'll add more thrill to the story in the next chapters. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey, little girl. Here, change your clothes." A woman with a long pink hair said.

"Hmm. Okay."

(The girl now wears an unfamiliar uniform)

"Please hurry up. We have a class to attend"

_What's the meaning of this?! I'm getting confused now. I've been kidnapped by some freaky guys and sent into this weird school. Why did they send me here? I don't have a family, I'm poor and I am… Homeless? No, I have a house but I can't remember how I got it._

"Hey! Stop spacing out!" The pink haired woman yelled at me.

_Obviously she's annoying._

"Hey! I have a question. Who are you?"

"I am your teacher. Isn't it obvious?"

"Okay."

"Baka. (stupid)"

"Did you say something MA'AM?"

"I SAID HURRY UP!"

"OH!"

_First, this stupid uniform, then, the annoying teacher. I wonder what's next…_

We went in a classroom full of weirdos. Weirdos like, a boy floating in the air, a girl, ah!, a boy creating some weird robotic stuffs and etcetera. The pink haired woman (teacher) shouted, all the students turned their heads to us. Oh. Not all of the students, others continued to their business and some are whispering, murmuring and talking.

"Good afternoon class, we have a new student! ~ "

"Hey, Introduce yourself."

"Okay"

"Uhmm.. My name is Hatsune Miku, I'm 16 years old and…. Hmmm… Hmmm…

"Hey what's your talent?" a boy asked me.

"Talent? I can sing!" I smiled with confidence.

Everyone in the room was shocked. "You don't know your talent? You should take a test first before you continue studying in this school. Btw, I'm miss Megurine Luka." The teacher said. In a mean time, take your sit at the back beside.. Hey! Wait! Kagamine Rin, are you sleeping again?!

"oh! No! No! ma'am.. I'm having my daily desk mask, isn't it obvious?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Want me to repeat it ma'am?"

"YOU BASTARD! AS A PUNISHMENT, YOU WILL HELP THIS NEW STUDENT IN HER TEST."

**Rin's POV:**

There's a new student?

Oh. (Looked at Miku)

Wait! Why. Is.. She.. Must..

DAMMIT..

**Miku's POV:**

What's with the sudden change of mood of that girl? At first, she was shocked to see me and then she looked sad or disappointed. She looks familiar too.

WHAT THE HECK!?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Luka's POV:**

_That Bastard Rin.._

_I have a wonderful punishment.. hehehe.._

_But, something is weird about those two. Ah forget it! I must be imagining things._

_Okay, I will make their test very hard, as a revenge for disrespecting me in front of my class by that annoying brat. _

_OKAY! I HAVE AN IDEA! I feel sorry for that Miku girl for being involved in my revenge. Hehe._

You two, your test is to find this robotic mouse in the Northern forest. The time limit is 24 hours. If you don't catch the mouse by 3pm tomorrow, your punishment will be CLEANING THE WHOLE HIGHSCHOOL BUILDING. Okay~? *wink*

AH! I ALMOST FORGOT! BEWARE OF THE TRICKY CHALLENGES! HEHE.

**Miku's POV:**

_THIS IS BAD. HOW CAN WE CATCH THAT MOUSE IN A VERY LARGE FOREST! WHAT KIND OF STUPID TEST IS THIS?! ARGH! _

_Can I trust this girl? I don't know but I heard one of our classmate whispered that she is dangerous, he didn't tell me why. But that boy, he looks like he is a relative of that Rin. Maybe he is her brother or something. I will ask Rin later._

_For the mean time, my problem is HOW I CAN CATCH THAT MOUSE. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT MY TALENT IS AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS TALENT MEANS! ARGH!_

_I'M SO HELPLESS. _T_T

**Rin's POV:**

_That stupid Godzilla boobs, putting me in charge of Miku. So, Miku can't even remember her past. That's a relief. After this test I will never talk to Miku again. _

_I don't know why she is here in this school. But…_

**BAAMM!**

"Rin! Miku is waiting outside! Get the Hell out of here!"

"Okay Godzilla boobs! See you later. "

_"Take care of Miku, Rin."_

Oh. I will. You'll see..

* * *

**Another Short Chapter. D:**

**To be continued.. XP**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Miku's POV:**

Rin, what took you so long?

"I just packed some stuff that we can use for the test. Don't worry; I will carry this miku n…"

What did you say? Miku what?

"Nothing, forget it miku."

_What just happened? Did Rin called me onee-chan or nee-chan? Or I was just imagining things. Argh! Such a weird day!_

"EARTH TO MIKU!"

"HEY!"

"HEY!"

"AH!" Rin pulled my right hand and she starts to walk while pulling me.

"Hey! Miku stop spacing out, it's creepy. What are you thinking? Would you like to share it with me?"

"Nah. It's nothing, by the way, Rin, what is a talent?

"A talent is.. hmm.. That's what every student have here. In short, it is our powers or abilities."

So, Rin, What's your talent? I asked.

*silence*

"Do you want me to answer that question?" Rin replied.

"Yes! I want to know! I have the right to know that! Because you're my partner in this test! Right?"

"Okay, I can copy anybody's talent if I see them use it."

OH! THAT'S AN AMAZING TALENT! HEHE!

"Thanks." She said while she smiles. What a bitter smile. A fake smile.

**Rin's POV:**

_What did I just call her? I shouldn't call her like that again. She would not remember that. Those days, those memories.. what happen to Miku-nee? If only we had escaped those guys. All of these will never happen!_

"Hey, Rin are you alright?"

"Yeah. Are you hungry? Do you want to stop walking? Are you tired? Do you want to rest for a moment?"

"What's with those questions, Rin?"

….

"hey! DO TELL ME RIN?!"

WHAT?

"DON'T TELL ME YOU LIKE ME?! HAHAHA!"

I envy your confidence Miku, nice try..

"OH COME ON! I'M JUST CHEERING YOU."

MIKU! THERE'S THE MOUSE! COME ON! LET'S CATCH IT!

"Yeah! I see it! Let's go!"

"The mouse went to the cave. I will go inside. Miku, you stay here."

"Okay"

*entering the cave*

Ah it's so dark in here.

**BLAG!**

Ah! My Head hurts. What is this? *touching something* oh. It's fluffly..

**BOOM!**

**Miku's POV:**

*touches head*

"WHAT DID JUST HAPPENED?!"

"Ah! Rin! What are you doing?! Why is your face in my panty!? You maniac!

I kicked Rin straight in the face. I think she's dead. Ah. No! She's awake now.

"WHAT THE FUCK MIKU! WHY DO YOU KICK ME IN THE FACE? YOU ALMOST DESTROYED MY FACE! AND IT HURTS!"

BECAUSE YOU ARE A PERVERT!

"EH? I WAS PUNCHED BY A KANGAROO! AND WENT FLYING AND LANDED IN.. OH WAIT! WHERE'S THE KANGAROO!"

WHAT KANGAROO!?

"RUN MIKU! LET'S JUST RUN! I CANT FIGHT THAT KANGAROO BECAUSE MY FACE HURTS AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE YOU! BY THE WAY, NICE PANTIES. HEHE."

YOU PERVERT!

"I'm just kidding. Hehe. Hey Miku, it's getting dark. I guess we can sleep here. Don't mind that stupid robotic kangaroo. Maybe Godzilla boobs forced the student to invent that thing and commanded it to punch me."

Godzilla boobs? Who the heck is that, Rin? I asked Rin.

"You know, our teacher Miss Megurine. The one and only owner of the legendary Godzilla Boobs! " Rin said while making a victory pose. "Hey, Miku are you hungry? I packed some food before we take the exam. Well, I only have some chocolate bars, you want some?"

_It's too cold in here. And why did Rin only brought chocolate bar for food?! _

"Hey, Miku are you okay? Hey! Answer me! Hey!" Rin asked me but I didn't answer because it's too cold. Suddenly, Rin touched my face. "Hey Miku, your freezing. Here, take this jacket. I also bought this before we take this damn exam."

After wearing the jacket she gave me. I asked Rin if I can hug her. As expected, her answer is no. Maybe if I asked her repeatedly she would agree.

After asking her that question repeatedly, her answer is always no.

"Please, Rin?" This is my last attempt to ask her.

"Okay Miku, let's just sleep. I'm so tired." She answered.

_Hehe.. Victory is mine! Oh! I almost forgot to say sorry to Rin for kicking her in the face ._

"Hey Rin, I'm sorry if I accidentally kicked your face. Is it still painful?" I asked her while touching her left cheek.

"Yeah, but I'm used to it."

I removed my hand from her cheek. Suddenly, she touched my hand and put it back in her cheek and before I react, she quickly hugged me back.

"Good night, Miku."

After that, all I heard is the chirping of crickets and her soft breath. So, I decided to shut my eyes and fall asleep.

**Morning**

**Rin's POV**

_Opening my eyes, the first thing I saw was Miku's face. She's staring at me like a maniac and wait, she's hugging me until now! _

I pinched Miku's nose and told her that we need to catch that robotic mouse. So, she immediately stood up and fixed herself and dragged me out of the cave.

"HEY! MIKU! SLOW DOWN! STOP DRAGGING ME! IT HURTS!" I shouted.

"Hey Rin, look, there's the mouse." said Miku while pointing at the robotic mouse.

Suddenly, she ran to the direction where the mouse had gone and leaving me behind. I ran after her shouting that maybe it's a trap. When Miku finally caught the mouse, a cage suddenly appeared and trapped Miku in it.

I know that talent; it is called "move point" where a person who have this kind of talent can teleport or transport any material in any places without touching or moving them. And I know one person who owns a talent like that in our class. His name is Piko, I forgot his surname and he is Len's partner and best friend.

**Miku's POV**

_I should have listened to Rin before doing this. And who will do these things to us. Why us? _

I noticed Rin is running towards me with a worried look on her face. But before she reached my destination, I saw a bright orange beam and…

**BAAAAAMMM!**

I was temporarily blinded by the beam. I didn't see what happen to me and Rin. All I can do is listen to the burning sound and rub my eyes hoping that my sight will go back to normal.


End file.
